Never Trust A Pregnant Weasley
by MarielleAster
Summary: OneShot and sequel to LRW. What to do when facing the wrath of a pregnant Weasley woman... HG


**A/N:** Well, here you go: a sequel-y kinda thingy following LRW. Which also means that even though you can read this seperately, a lot will be explained in LRW. (For all of you that haven't done that already...and when I say a lot, I mean _a LOT_! Like, I don't know, the whole background?)

Anyway, I warn you, you've asked for it. You wanted to know what happened after I left the story with that wide-open ending. So, this is it...

J.K. Rowling has written this absolutely marvellous world of which the last part will be revealed soon. I just get inspiration from the weirdest things to play around with her characters. That means that sadly, I don't own anything you recognize.

And thank you, KD, for your insight in Ron's vocabulary.

Finally, thank you all for 500+ reviews on LRW. I didn't expect that at all when I started it.

* * *

Never trust a pregnant Weasley

"Bugger!" I muttered as I took my leather padding off. "Bugger!" I muttered again as I stumbled out of my robes and into the shower. The game had lasted a bit longer than I had expected…Hermione would _not_ be pleased.

I showered as fast as I could and jumped into my clothes only to rush out just as Tammy came in, looking very amused.

"You're late," she said simply.

"I know," I said as I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail. "Hermione is going to kill me!" Really, she was. Hormones do that to a pregnant woman…especially when she's as far along as Hermione was and she wanted you to be the one with her when the baby came. I was still figuring out how to get out of that, but Ron had actually learned something that night in the hospital when Gabriel was born. If you value your life, you really shouldn't be in the same room as your wife while she's giving birth. I just hope Harry doesn't actually listen to him when the time comes…

Tammy only shook her head with suppressed laughter and put a hand on my shoulder. "Just go, I'll take your stuff. We don't want to make Hermione mad, George told me how she was acting this morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Merlin knows she's exaggerating!"

"Just go," Tammy repeated, amused.

I concentrated on Twycross's three D's and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Zhank Merlin you're here!" I heard Fleur exclaim as I appeared in the living room. "'Ermione is starting to be unbearable! I do not remember acting like her. If she's like zhis every time…"

"Yes, well, it's not my fault the Quidditch match got a bit out of hand," I sighed. Technically, it was Tammy's fault…I should keep that in mind when I'd meet Hermione at last.

"You could _not_ have played Quidditch," Fleur said, knowing fully well that I wouldn't have given up a perfectly good Quidditch game to save my life.

"Has Harry arrived yet?" I tried to change the subject.

"No," Fleur shook her head, which made her silvery hair go everywhere, "She is even more angry about zhat." Her eyes went over my clothes. "I would change before going to see her," she said with a raised eyebrow.

I looked at my clothes. They were the first thing I'd grabbed from the wardrobe that morning at to be quite honest, Fleur was right…they were horrible and muddy after having travelled through the rain.

"I'll distract her," Fleur smiled as I looked back up at her. I never really realized how useful it could be to have a part-Veela at your side. "Just hurry. She's…well, Ron even tries to avoid her."

"Right," I said and I hurried towards the room that Harry had given to me. It was meant to be the one place where I could retreat whenever I wanted when I was at Grimmauld Place visiting Harry. And, closing the door behind me, I saw that someone already had pulled my robes out of the closet and onto a chair. Without hesitating, I put them on. Then, while grabbing hold of every last bit of Gryffindor courage I had left in me, I realized that it might be time to go and find Hermione. To see how she was dealing with everything. Ready to leave, I raked my hand through my hair once more so it wouldn't look as if I'd rushed here and left the room. Not that I could fool Hermione…but then again, who could?

I hadn't even descended one flight of stairs when I walked straight into Ron.

"You're here!" he hugged me. "You do_ not_ want to see Hermione right now. I know she's my wife and everything, but she just kicked me out of the room. Come on, we'll wait in the kitchen until everything's calmed down a bit."

I couldn't help but laugh as I followed Ron to the kitchen where he started making me a cup of tea. Which he only did after he made me promise not to spill anything on my robes, which of course made me want to spill some just on purpose.

But before I could 'accidentally' tip my cup of tea over my robes, a very frustrated Percy came bustling in. "I swear, Ronald, that wife of yours…oh, Ginny! How was the game? Did you win?"

"Of course," I smirked. Hey, it still wasn't my fault I was late! And, in my defence…the game started two days ago. And although it's technically possible for a match to last several days, I couldn't have known beforehand that it would be the case this time. So really, I was not to blame! It's just Hermione who's normally clear judgement has been clouded over by the raging hormones that are being produced as we speak.

"Has Harry already managed to talk some sense into Hermione?" Ron asked Percy, still looking at my cup of tea, his wand at the ready in case I might try something. Sometimes I think my brothers know me too well…

"When I left, she was still berating him for playing Quidditch when she needed him here," Percy shook his head and looked at me. "You're in for the same thing, Ginny."

"Wait, Harry is here?" I asked, realizing what he had said. "Phlegm told me he hadn't arrived yet."

"He is trying to knock some sense into my wife," Ron sighed as he let his head fall down on his arms.

"Which should be your job," I added meaningfully.

"Yes, well, you would run away screaming too if you saw her as she is now. Besides, she threw me out, remember?"

"Would have done the same thing," Percy muttered so softly that I was the only one that heard him. It is strange, actually, that the time he spent apart from our family made him more like our family than he'd ever been.

After the Triwizard Tournament (and after Harry had told everything he'd seen), Dumbledore asked Percy to join the Order, just like Bill and Charlie had done. When it became evident that the Ministry would continue to refuse to acknowledge the return of Voldemort, both Dumbledore and Percy decided that it would be best for my brother to work as a spy at the Ministry, even though that would mean that Percy had to break all the bonds that tied him to our family. It would, of course, raise suspicion if one of the Weasleys (who so openly supported Dumbledore) got hold of confidential information about how the Ministry would react to certain questions.

As long as the ties were intact, Percy would be the one to raise that suspicion.

So he got into this fight with Dad (it was an added bonus that Fudge apparently had the same idea as Dumbledore), upset Mum a great deal and simply acted like the biggest prat on the planet.

Not one of us Weasley-siblings had to act when we told other people just that.

Then when Dumbledore died, Percy continued with his spying, as Voldemort surely would have supporters within the Ministry too. Besides, it would look less suspicious if Percy didn't return immediately once everybody started to fight side by side against Voldemort.

But suddenly (well, not so suddenly if you lived with my family), Voldemort was no more because Harry had managed to fulfil the part of the prophecy that said 'Neither can live while the other survives.' Of course there was a gigantic party and of course everybody was happy and of course Percy explained everything…

Fred, George and I were very sceptical. We didn't believe one bit of what he'd said. It simply was too good to be true.

Percy started to look very miserable and was about to leave when suddenly Harry got up and said, "I believe you. Please forgive me for calling you a prat all this time," and he shook hands with a very baffled looking Percy.

Immediately, everybody got up and lunged themselves towards Percy to welcome him back.

I must say that Mum was right when she told Harry that half our family owed our lives to him…but she should have expanded that comment by telling him that our family wouldn't be the same if he hadn't come up to us that day at King's Cross.

"Oh, you're all here," Dad shook me out of my reverie as he entered the kitchen happily. "Shall we go then?" and he offered me his hand.

I took a deep breath…probably the last one before Hermione would kill me for being late…

* * *

"Ron!" Tammy came running towards us. "Ginny, wow…you're alive!" 

"Thanks for the confidence," I grinned, even though she was being so right with the way Hermione's hormones were raging.

"She reminds me so much of your mother," Dad smiled at the memory. "She's always been like this. Well, you know your mother…"

I nodded sincerely. I indeed knew my mother…bossing people around, but somehow still able to care for them too. Dad was right to say Hermione was starting to act more and more like her.

"Ron, Harry sent me. He's afraid Hermione might bite his head off if someone doesn't come in and distract her soon." She turned to me. "I'll see you around later, all right?" She walked away with Ron, bickering about how serious the situation with Hermione was getting.

"Tell him I love him!" I yelled after them.

Ron only snorted in response as Dad looked at me one last time. "You're in so much trouble for actually playing Quidditch today."

I crossed my arms defiantly. "I couldn't help it. How was I to know that it would last as long as it did! Besides, it's not as if she's getting married or anything!"

Dad actually started laughing! "You always have been the one that refused to do what everybody expected you to do… When you were born…your mother was so happy to finally have a girl! But you just took off the dresses she made you wear and put on some ripped-up and many times patched-up hand-me-downs from your brothers. We never really knew what to expect of you, I mean, how many times have we told you not to hex Ron and stop meddling in his life? And here we are with Ron and Hermione happily…well, maybe not so happily anymore after today…married, which you probably had something to do with. And it will not take very long before they are parents too."

I smiled and Dad continued, "How many times have we told you flying your brother's broomsticks is dangerous?" I looked up at him, amazed and he let out another laugh. "Who do you think put your mother off your trail when the broom shed was in disarray while your brothers were still vast asleep? But look at you now…here you are, one of the top Chasers of the Quidditch League. And we are so proud of you! It suits you just perfectly.

And…when you came back from that day when you first laid your eyes upon Harry, I thought we would never get you to shut up over him. It had been bad before, but with you actually _seeing_ him and knowing who he was…dear Merlin, I was actually glad when you had to leave for school. But the years passed and you did the one thing we all expected least…although your mother seriously hoped you would manage it: you managed to get Harry. It only seems logical that you continued to play your game, even if that would mean to get Hermione into a frenzy."

I tried to suppress my laughter, but that didn't work at all.

"Shall we go see if you'll survive Hermione's anger?" he asked with a wicked grin that reminded me very much of Fred and George as he offered me his arm once again.

"Thank you, Dad…" I smiled softly as I took his outstretched arm.

He opened the door, and the first thing I saw was a very angry Hermione.

"I'll kill you!" she hissed at me. "I swear, when all this…oh Ginny! You look lovely!" Then she turned her glare back on. "But I'll still kill you!"

I rolled my eyes and took the bouquet she was holding for me. "After the wedding, all right?"

"Playing a Quidditch game on your wedding day…" she shook her head. "Honestly, you and Harry are perfect for each other!"

I felt a huge grin creep unto my face. I was getting married. To Harry!

Hermione shook her head again as the music began to play. "Really, Ginny, how can you decide to play a Quidditch game this close to the wedding?"

I shrugged. It really wasn't supposed to last this long and besides, all Harry and I wanted was a quiet little wedding with some close friends and family. Unfortunately, all that changed when I chose Hermione as my Maid of Honour and she turned out to be pregnant. Seriously, never trust a pregnant Weasley, because when we told her we'd keep it small, she just tutted, and when we insisted, she made Mum part of the planning and from that moment on it was too late for either Harry or me to do something about it…so when Harry found out that he had a game scheduled on our wedding day and he said that he could easily play the game before attending the wedding, I told Hermione that I would play the game that was scheduled two days before the wedding, too.

It's probably unnecessary to say that Hermione wasn't pleased with this, right?

But here we are, seven months later and both Harry and I managed to play our games (and win).

The grin on my face got only bigger.

"Impossible!" I heard Hermione mutter next to me.

"It's the Tillydrigs," Luna offered as an explanation to both Hermione and Tammy. "She's been insane ever since she started to play professionally."

Merlin…thanks, Luna!

"Is it?" Tammy asked intrigued. "What do they do?"

And with that, Luna launched into an exposé about the different aspects of the life of Tillydrigs and how they were often mistaken for woodlice.

Next to me, Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor until she finally snapped, "We're in a wedding! Can you talk about this some other time? Preferably tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Tammy smiled, but as Hermione turned around, Tammy looked at me with a look that clearly said I'd done the stupidest thing in my life when I made her my Maid of Honour. Right now, I was thinking the same thing.

Dad entered the room and offered me his arm. "Everybody is here," he said. And then it hit me; I was getting married!

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" I asked softly, "I'm not too young or anything, am I?"

"I can't talk about marrying too young," Dad smiled. "Your mother and I were younger than you are now when we got married…but I have to say that I haven't regretted one day of it." He looked at me. "You and Harry…I have to say that I was scared that he might hurt you because I really didn't see it happening, but when it did, I didn't understand why I hadn't seen it coming." The smile on his face got larger. "And your mother will hate me forever if I make you walk away now."

At that moment, the music sounded and we started to walk down the aisle. I looked up and saw Harry with a nervous but happy look on his face. He was talking to Ron, who nudged him so he turned around and at that moment, the nervousness was gone and I knew everything would be all right.

"I thought you were going to miss your own wedding because of the game," Harry whispered as he took me from my dad.

"Never," I smiled up at him.

The ministry official coughed and started his speech. "Welcome. We're gathered here to celebrate the joining of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter."

He nodded to Harry, who turned to me. "I remember the first moment I saw you. You were running after the train while it was leaving King's Cross and you were both laughing and crying, as if you weren't sure what was the best thing to do. Of course, at that time I forgot it quite quickly…I mean, I _was_ eleven…and I did the most stupid thing I ever could have done in my life. I became best friends with your brother." Behind Harry, Ron merely grinned. "So, in the years that followed, you were Ron's little sister. You were the cute little girl that had a crush on me, but was being really annoying about it. Still, somewhere along the line you managed to make me laugh when no one else could and you reminded me that I wasn't the only one that had gotten through terrible things…and you became Gin, one of my dearest friends, for whom I suddenly started to feel things that I shouldn't since I had a girlfriend at the time." He got a twinkle in his eye. "So I did the first thing I could think about. I gave up an Auror career to avoid you. You would go into Healer training and we would see each other every other day…no, it would be much safer to just join a Quidditch team." By now, we both had huge grins on our faces. "I've loved you from the moment you told me I could just bugger off because I wasn't famous. And I've wanted to marry you ever since I saw you at Ron and Hermione's wedding." He took the wedding band from Ron and while he put it on my finger, he continued, "I love you, Gin. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have little Harrys and Ginnys running around our house."

I smiled and started the speech I'd prepared. "Let's not go into how much I loved you when you were eleven…because most people have already gotten bored of that story from all the times the twins told it at various parties and dinners. And it isn't true. I started to love you when you stood up against Umbridge. Only, I was fourteen years old…it couldn't be love! But then it didn't go away, and when I graduated from Hogwarts I knew I couldn't possibly go into Healer training where I would see you every day! So I tried out for the Holyhead Harpies…and we all know where that landed us." I exchanged the smile on my face with a more serious look. "I know I've made a lot of jokes in the last few years, but I love you, Harry. I love my brother's best friend. I love the boy that saved me from the Chamber, even though I'd only been very annoying to him that year." I swear I could hear the twins sing '_His eyes are as green as a pickled toad_' in the front rows, but I kept looking at Harry. "I love the boy that gave my brothers the money to start their joke shop." He grinned…he definitely had heard the twins hum that stupid valentine poem. And I grinned back. "I love the bloke that gets distracted when I play Quidditch." I took the ring from Hermione and put it on his finger. "And of course," I said with a smirk, "I want to be Mrs 'the Boy Who Lived'."

Next to my brothers, Mum exclaimed, "Ginny!" as Harry burst out in laughter.

The ministry official looked a bit confused, but finally said, "If there's anyone against this marriage, let him or her speak now or hold his or her tongue forever."

I half expected some 'Harry Potter'-fan-girl to get up, but then I remembered that we had tightened security on this wedding to prevent those kinds of things.

"Well then," the man continued, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You…" But he didn't have to finish his sentence, because Harry was kissing me with a fierce ferocity Mum probably wouldn't approve of.

"I love you, Mrs Potter," he whispered as he let go of me. I beamed up at him and we walked back down the aisle when suddenly music erupted from above us.

I turned to look at Harry, but he was as surprised as I was. So I turned to Hermione, but she looked as if she was ready to kill someone…and by the looks of it: the twins and Tammy. With a huge grin on my face, I looked at Tammy, who grinned back. Then, the next thing I knew, Dad was playing along on the flute and Charlie on a drum and Mum was humming the tune. Fleur had conjured a violin that she started to play and Fred, George, Angelina, Tammy and Tonks were dancing like the crazy people they probably were.

I turned back to Harry who looked as if he wasn't sure whether he should laugh or look reprimanding. "Welcome to the family," I said. "Believe me, there's a lot more where this came from."

* * *

**A/N:** So, called your dentist yet to fix the damage done by the sweetness and fluff? 

Oh, and the last part may have been inspired by a scene in the movie 'Love Actually'...so, don't own that either.


End file.
